


Detroit: Become Evan Hansen

by OccasionalStorytelling



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccasionalStorytelling/pseuds/OccasionalStorytelling
Summary: Alone at the top of Stratford Tower, Simon manages to convince Connor he's not deviant for long enough to kill the deviant-hunter and escape. Before Connor is shot, he signs Simon's cast in Cyberlife Sans. Connor's voice box breaks, too, and he's found by the police saying "PL600...I'm your friend," over and over again. The police and everyone else assume that Connor went deviant in his final moments and killed himself. Only Simon knows the truth-but even Markus thinks that Simon and Connor were friends, and Simon really wants to impress Markus...and what if they had a revolution, in Connor's memory? After all, an android that killed himself because he couldn't hunt down his friend...Everything gets out of hand, very quickly. Simon doesn't like lying, but he can't imagine telling the truth. And he's worried he's going crazy, because sometimes he imagines that he can still see Connor talking to him...A Detroit: Become Human AU in which Simon is Evan Hansen, and Connor is, well, Connor. By major character death, I just mean that Connor dies (like we haven't seen THAT a million times before) but I wanted to tag it just in case





	Detroit: Become Evan Hansen

Simon found himself suddenly alone, on top of Stratford Tower, holding a gun. He watched Markus soar gracefully away, taking North and Josh with him, but leaving Simon behind. Simon winced. When they’d worked together to break in, Simon had broken his arm at the last second, and so, was being left here to fend for himself. He shuddered. North had wanted to kill him, but Markus wouldn’t let her. Instead, he was being left to die with a gun in his hand and a broken arm. He had no idea how long it would take to repair itself—all he could see were error messages and warnings about biocomponents. He looked around once more to make sure. He was alone. He dragged himself to an empty storage container and sat inside it, carefully setting down the gun. In his pack, he had a spray-on cast—it would be good enough to keep his arm stable until he could get to a Cyberlife repair center. He paused. The cast would have to be good enough until someone from Jericho could figure out how to fix it. There was no way he could go back to Cyberlife, not as a deviant.

 

He heard voices. He sat up, trying to be as quiet as he could. It sounded like a young man’s voice—no, from the slight vibration he was picking up, it was definitely an android—talking to the police? He strained to hear.

 

“I’ll search up here. Have your men search the kitchen,” the android said. Was he giving orders? Simon froze. This had to be Connor. Everyone in Jericho had heard about Connor, and nobody liked him. The word on the street was that Connor was a deviant hunter, who’d already taken down a few of their people. Connor was working _with_ the police to find deviants…Simon’s stomach dropped. There was no way he was going to make it out alive, and back to Markus.

 

“Be careful, kid,” someone said. It sounded like an older man. Connor’s partner? Simon grabbed the gun and tried to take deep breaths, to let some colder thirium circulate in his system and prevent an overheat. There were sounds of footsteps, a door closing, and then nothing. Simon peeked out of his storage compartment. He saw the back of the android’s head, but no one else. That evened the odds, but only by a little. It would be one-on-one, Simon (a useless domestic model who was going to be replaced) versus a deviant hunting machine of an android, no doubt loaded with upgrades and fighting techniques. And Simon had a broken arm.

 

Connor turned around. Simon jolted back, but it was too late—he’d been seen. He poked his head back out. He was still wearing the Stratford Tower uniform. He had one chance. He had to pretend that he wasn’t a deviant, and hope he could fool the detective. Fuck, this was a bad plan, but he didn’t have any other options.

 

“Are you the police?” Simon asked, trying to sound innocent. He turned on his “talk to a child” program—it made him sound less intelligent and more caring, which could be a benefit to gaining the deviant hunter’s sympathy.

 

“My name is Connor,” Connor said, turning all the way around to face Simon.

 

“There’s been a break in,” Simon said, looking worried.

 

“I know,” Connor smiled, holding up his hands placatingly. “I’m here to help. I’m your friend.” Connor came around the side of a compartment, until he was standing right next to Simon. It took all of Simon’s effort not to let his stress levels get out of hand—Connor would be able to scan that in milliseconds, and then Simon was going to be shot.

 

“You’re a PL600 model,” Connor said, quirking his head sideways. “Why are you here?”

 

  
“My little girl told me to stay here,” Simon said, trying to sound like he was confused. He’d worked out a sob story—useless domestic android was donated to Stratford Tower instead of deactivated, but no one ever told it what had happened. “I have been cleaning offices until she returns.” He really hoped Connor would pick up on his story, and assume that Simon wasn’t deviant (a deviant would understand he’d been abandoned).

 

“What happened to your arm?” Connor asked.

 

“It’s nothing, it’s just a boo-boo! Go back to bed,” Simon smiled. He’d done it. Connor was fooled.

 

“You were injured in the break in,” Connor said, grabbing Simon’s arm. It hurt, but Simon kept his face neutral. “Your biocomponents are damaged.” Simon thanked RA9 for the fact that the cast kept Connor from interfacing and finding the truth.

 

“Three androids came in,” Simon said. “They covered my eyes and forced me out here.”

 

Connor was still examining the cast.

 

“Ask your friends if they can sign your cast!” Simon said, cheerfully. He hadn’t meant to say that—he’d dialed up his child-rearing program too high. He dialed it back, quickly, but it was too late. Connor looked up at him, curiously.

 

“Of course I’ll sign it,” Connor said, “And we’ll go find your little girl, too, okay?”

 

Simon nodded, focusing all of his attention on _not letting his stress level rise._ Connor produced a pen from somewhere, and carefully signed his name in Cyberlife Sans all across the cast. It was much too large—there was no space for anyone else to sign. But it looked like Simon might not get out of this, anyway. If they took him in and tracked down his little girl and old family, they’d know Simon was deviant and they’d kill him. While Simon puzzled over this, Connor noticed something else.

 

“Is that a gun?” Connor was looking behind Simon. _FUCK FUCK FUCK_

 

“You are under arrest!” Connor suddenly shouted, pulling Simon’s arms behind his back. “Androids are not allowed to posses firearms!”

 

Simon scrabbled for the gun. He had to kill himself, before Connor interfaced with him and found the location of Jericho. He grabbed the gun, pulled the trigger—but his arm was too horribly twisted by Connor. He fired, and the bullet missed his chin, and landed in Connor’s forehead. Connor jerked backwards, blue blood streaming from the hole. Connor was now in a kneeling position on the ground, bleeding everywhere. Simon frantically put on the last parachute. He was probably going to die trying to jump, but he was going to die if he stayed here. He ran off the side of the building and leapt into the air, leaving Connor’s body behind him. He’d escaped. He was going to live. The deviant hunter that had killed so many of his people had been deactivated. Simon closed his eyes and breathed out, and activated the parachute.


End file.
